


No Valid Reason

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no valid reason why the thing that seems to have happened has happened.  So they’re trying to figure out why it has.  (Maybe they’re missing the obvious.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Valid Reason

It's late when Sonny walks out of the apartment, bag in hand. There's no lingering kisses by the door, no called goodbyes filled with love. He just goes, bag clenched in one hand and car keys in the other, and is gone.

It's two days later when he returns to Salem and walks up to a different door, same bag in hand. His parents are surprised – of the confused variety – but the only thing he asks if he can stay for a few days. They ask, of course they do, but he ignores or dismisses their questions.

Word travels fast and soon Sonny's not the only one being asked. Gabi returns from her long weekend with Arianna to find one fewer occupants in the apartment than expected and she has no information or insight about what has happened. She promises to let people know if Will says anything but she never does.

Everyone has an opinion.

Sonny was fed up of playing dad – something dismissed instantly by anyone who had seen him with Arianna. Adrienne herself opined that at times she'd had to remind herself that Ari wasn't Sonny's blood child, given the way she'd catch him looking at her.

One of them cheated on the other – something dismissed quicker than the previous option. Examples of times when either man had caught the interest of someone else were brought up as proof that all they ever saw was the other.

Money/school/health/life worries – after much discussion (including Cameron and Daniel and Kayla and just about every hospital staff member swearing that they'd never even seen Will or Sonny's name on an appointment sheet, let alone a file or test result) they were dismissed as causes for the apparent split.

A fight – was the only logical answer, but about what?

~~

They think for a moment that they have an answer when Chad tells them that Sonny offered to go to a meeting in Chicago, one they thought they'd both have to miss. It explains the two days he was out of town for, and they now start to wonder if his last minute decision to go was prompted by something.

Gabi, when asked, just looks away and says she doesn't know anything. She fusses with Arianna and tries to take as little part in the discussions as possible. She simply tells them that Will and Sonny both love Arianna and that she is not cutting either of them from her life.

Thinking she doesn't want to take sides, they leave her be.

~~

Sonny's been at the mansion for almost two days before his mother interrupts the paperwork he's doing and demands to know what's going on. Sonny tells her, again and again, that things are fine and that she doesn't need to worry. She tells him, again and again, that as a parent she can't help but worry.

(She inadvertently gets confirmation that whatever's going on it has nothing to do with Arianna – Sonny ends the conversation when he mentions that Gabi has agreed to bring Ari over and he wants to get ready.)

Sonny denies ever doing anything with anyone else, and that he's always been faithful. He tells his mother that Will has never cheated on him either, and if he finds out that she's suggested otherwise he will leave.

~~

Sami tries the same approach with her son, but gets even less than Adrienne. When they compare notes they confirm that there has been no cheating, no fight, no massive drama that could possibly result in Sonny moving out. All accounts point to them looking forward to Gabi's break for the alone time that it would afford.

Sami makes a comment about what it's like when EJ returns from a trip, and just as she's about to stop herself and apologise she catches Adrienne's eye and for a brief moment the two women share a look and an understanding smile. Because while you miss them when they're away, it is fantastic to welcome them home.

~~

They call their sons, set up a lunch date without mentioning that the other would be there too. Only Will sees Sonny arrive and without a word he turns and walks away. Sonny then does the same, telling his mother to stay out of it because she doesn't know what's going on.

She wants to know, but he doesn't want to tell her. He just promises her that it'll all be OK.

~~

EJ thinks he sees Will suppress a smile when his mother is ranting on about sorting out his problems with Sonny because he's got someone who loves him and will do anything for him, but he just puts it down to issues about his mother's past.

~~

Sami and Adrienne meet that evening to discuss their failed plan, and to try and work out what they can do next. They swap stories of their boys, of turned off cell phones and hours spent locked away in rooms and with books and anything that would be a distraction. There has been no contact, no communication, nothing between their sons for days.

Adrienne comments on how in love with Will Sonny is, and how she doesn't know how he can stand it.

Sami talks about those few weeks when they had split, how even then they still talked, still communicated. How even though there was hurt and anger they couldn't stand to not be around the other, with the other, even a slight hint of physical contact.

Adrienne adds that they have always been in each other's orbit, and now with nothing it would be winding them up inside, and if something didn't happen they would explode.

Sami makes another comment about EJ's trips, and Adrienne chips in with her own thoughts.

They know their boys love the other and they know that things were good. The only logical explanation is that they haven't split up, so why are they apart?

~~

Which is why, at that precise moment, on the other side of town there's a hotel room with two occupants in it. Their breathing is still fast, matched only by the rate of their heartbeats. Their bodies are still thrumming and they cannot stop touching the other.

The first night Gabi and Ari were away had been the first time they'd been able to sleep together in almost a month. And in their post-orgasmic bliss they'd joked about what it was like to have something after being denied it for so long. Like that first cool drink on a hot day, or the first bite of a meal when your stomach has been howling (not growling) for it.

From there it became a joke. Then it became an idea. Then it became a plan and one conducted to an unexpected amusement as their friends and families tried to bring them back together.

They fought to stick to the rules – no contact, no communication. Anything important would be sent through Gabi, who'd gone from worried to amused to excited about the whole thing when Will had told her their plan. She'd been the one to tell them about their mothers' worries, and seeing the peace it brought them they resolved to hold out as long as they could.

Five days, ten hours, thirteen minutes and fifty two seconds from when Sonny walked out of that door to go to the last minute meeting, to when he literally pounced on Will the second he walked through the hotel room door.

They wondered if the peace between their mothers would last, and hoped it would.

They didn't have the heart to tell them that it was all about sex, so they just faked a make-up for the break-up they never had.


End file.
